Mercury and Venus
by The Sol Blade
Summary: Mudshipping. My first fic so please review so that I can make my writting better.


Well, this is my first fan fiction, ever, so I hope you like it. Criticism is welcomed, just please give a reasons for it. There's no point telling me you think it can be better and then not telling me why.

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Golden Sun or any of the characters.**

Here it is. Please read and review.

**Mercury and Venus**

Isaac couldn't sleep. He gave up lying in bed trying to hours ago. Now he was outside on the bow of the ship thinking about anything that happened to play across his mind, whilst fidgeting with the yellow scarf around his neck. Lots of things came across his mind at night, for he now spent most of the early hours the morning outside.

He would remember how Saturos and Menardi fell in to the beacon of Venus lighthouse, they killed them. No matter how he thought about it he couldn't escape the cold, hard truth that they had died because of him. He tried to make justifications for his actions, like 'they were going to kill us', but none of them helped him hide from the truth.

Felix was one of the biggest worries on his mind. He actually jumped off the lighthouse! He still couldn't work out why. The Felix he now knew was devoid of most emotions but perhaps this act showed the old Felix coming back to the surface. Jenna also bugged him. It wasn't her, but when people found out they were searching the entire eastern sea for her he would get remarks like, 'that's so sweet going after the one you love' or 'wow, you must really love her to go to lengths like this'. This drove him mad. He felt like screaming 'I don't love her!' on multiple occasions but he knew that this wasn't the way to be nice to people, especially since they knew were she actually was.

Although Jenna and Felix were in his mind the biggest worry was from someone who was much closer and saw everyday… Mia. Most of his time at night was spent thinking about the mercury adept. He found that he could talk to her about anything, it just seemed right when he told her about things that he even wouldn't tell Garet or Ivan, even though he'd known them a lot longer. They had ending up sharing a room on the boat within two days of their departure. There were only two cabins, each with two single beds, so they had originally devised a system where everyone shared with someone different each night. Unfortunately Ivan murmured things in his sleep that Mia found to be quite disturbing, so they never shared a room again and the next night Mia didn't get any sleep due to Garet's snoring. That only left Isaac and as time went on, Isaac could swear Garet and Ivan were having a wager on getting the two of them together, but it was probably just his imagination.

Isaac had found himself drifting close to the water adept and ended up spending more time with her, eventually it got to a point when they were spending most of the day together. Afterwards he realized how close they actually were and began thinking about his feelings for her and whether she would return them, and they began spending less time with each other out of fright on Isaac's part. He longed to tell Mia how he felt for her, but he could never muster up the courage. It was typical; he'd fought dragons and won but still couldn't tell a girl how he felt. He felt pathetic.

Isaac looked at the full moon among the sea of stars and prayed to Venus. _Please let her understand how I feel_.

--------------

Mia awoke in a cold sweat, another bad dream. She'd been having these more recently over the past weeks but thought nothing of them, after all, they were only dreams, right? After failing miserably at getting back to sleep, she decided to go stand outside and gaze at the stars. She put on her outdoor robe and slipped in to her shoes. As she was walking out the cabin door she noticed Isaac wasn't in bed. She didn't give this a second thought as he was spending most of the night outside lately. She was starting to get a bit worried for his well being as he wasn't getting much sleep, and is was starting to show.

She went outside the cabin and quietly closed the door as to not wake anybody, but Ivan was a heavy sleeper and Garet had been known to sleep through earthquakes, so she didn't know why she bothered. She decided to go and stand at the bow but someone was already there. She guessed it was Isaac and started to walk towards him.

"Hello Mia"

"What?" She was taken back, he didn't even turned round! How did he know it was her?

"How did you know it was me?"

"I may not be a Jupiter adept Mia, but it was pretty easy. I heard you coming that rules Ivan out as he would try to scare me to death, and I can still hear snoring, that rules out Garet." Mia giggled at the last comment but quickly stopped herself when she realized it was quite cruel. She walked up and stood next to Isaac.

"You still thinking?" She asked.

"Yeah." Came the simple reply.

"It'll all be alright, you know it will."

"Not when I can't tell a girl how I feel." Isaac murmured under his breath so Mia couldn't hear.

"Hmm? What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" Mia knew this was a lie, as she had clearly heard him say something but she couldn't quite make out what.

"You know, I've been quite worried about you lately. You're acting all strange. It's not like you to stand out side for hours upon end gazing at the sea. Something's wrong, I can tell."

"Nothing's wrong Mia, I'm fine." Another lie for the book.

"Something _is _wrong Isaac, I know there is. You can feel free to tell me if you want, get it off your chest."

Isaac couldn't tell her, he couldn't bring himself to. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just say 'Mia I really like you', he didn't know whether she returned his feelings, if she didn't and he said that, their friendship was as good as dead.

"…There's someone… um… I like and I'm not quite sure how to tell them." Isaac stuttered.

"Ah, so that's what it is eh?" Mia was quite surprised. She hadn't realized Isaac was losing sleep over something like this. Her heart dropped when she realized that this person could be someone else she didn't know, and that she would never tell him how she felt. But still, if he was happy, she didn't mind too much…

"Yeah, I guess so"

"You guess so?"

"Ok! Yeah it is"

"Well now we've sorted that."

Isaac was dreading the next part. What if she found out who he really liked? _Come on man, you've just got to muster up the courage and tell her!_

"Your finding it hard to tell her is that it?" Mia asked. Isaac just nodded. "Isaac, this is really simple. Just go up to them, look them in the eye, and tell them. Don't play _what if_ games in your mind. Just concentrate on what you are saying, and say it."

"Thanks Mia." Came the reply.

"Hey, you're welcome." Mia looked away from Isaac and looked up at the black sky illuminated by the countless number of stars and began searching for Mercury. Mia searched but to no avail, only finding Venus slightly to the left of the now full moon.

"If you're looking for Mercury it's there." Isaac said pointing up at the sky

"Where? I can't see it."

"You see Taurus below and right of the moon?" Isaac was answered by a nod. "Follow the right horn up and past one star, keep going and there it is." Mia followed Isaac's directions and surely enough there was Mercury, giving of a faint glow.

"Wow, how did you find it? It's so faint." Mia asked.

"Practice I guess." _Come on just tell her!_ Isaac's head was screaming at him. He couldn't bring himself to, but he would have to try. _Better sooner than later I guess…_

"Mia… I…"

"What is it Isaac?" Something seemed wrong with Isaac but she couldn't tell what.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"Well what is it?" She wondered.

"It's umm… you know that person we talking about earlier? The one that I liked." Mia had a vague idea of where this was going. "Well, it's… you." Mia just stood there in absolute silence looking at Isaac in amazement.

"Mia?" Nothing. "I'm sorry… forget I ever said anything." Isaac turned around and started to walk away feeling like a complete idiot.

"Isaac, wait!" Mia almost shouted this. Isaac turned round and dared to look in Mia's eyes. "You really… like me?"

"Yeah, I do I re…" Isaac was cut off by Mia running up to him and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh God, you idiot, you should have told me sooner." Isaac wrapped his arms around Mia and returned her embrace.

"I couldn't, I couldn't muster up the…" Once again Isaac was quickly silenced when Mia kissed him. At first Isaac was shocked, but then he pulled her closer and returned it. After they both stopped for air. Mia rested her head on Isaac's shoulder and Isaac looked up at Venus. _Thank you._

-----------

Later that morning Ivan and Garet got up to a very different sight. Isaac and Mia were at the bow of the ship looking out to sea. Isaac had his arm around Mia and she was resting her head on his shoulders. Garet rolled his eyes and reluctantly gave Ivan five gold coins. Ivan gave Garet a quick grin

"Told you so."

---------------------------------

Well, that's it. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review if liked or disliked it. Please tell me why so I can make my writing better. Remember if you don't like and don't tell me why, I'll write something else and you probably won't like that either! Anyway, thanks for reading.

The Sol Blade


End file.
